


Pale Fire and Details of a Sunset

by iFantasyP



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, relationship exploration with self-indulgent shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFantasyP/pseuds/iFantasyP
Summary: Some warm-up Iorikyo poems in between working on a bigger project à la Nabokov.





	

**Pale Fire**

I have been told all my life to hate you,  
Defeat you, and ultimately kill you,  
But is that really all my life’s purpose?  
No. I know I can’t bring myself to kill you.  
You mean so much more to me than just that.  
The endless sadness inside me forbids  
Warmth, kindness, friendship, love – leaving only pain.  
Everything I cherished has fallen apart:  
I don’t want the same happen to you;  
I can’t tell you how much light you give me.  
I know that I could never have your fire,  
So like the moon -an errant thief- I steal  
From you, the sun, a pale imitation  
Of unbridled, brilliant perfection.

\-----

**Details of a Sunset**

The first words thrown at my face when we met  
Years ago was a death threat. “I’ll kill you.”  
It never convinced me and still doesn’t;  
What would you honestly do with me dead?  
Nothing I bet, but I guess the feeling  
Is mutual: we’re lonely company.  
Orbiting but unable to come close.  
It’s too embarrassing to say outright,  
but a part of me wants to be by your side.  
You sparked a flame in me none have since matched.  
You could have me anyway you’d like and  
I’ll go out of my way to make you shine.  
They say that the moon steals from the sun’s light,  
But you’re much more than me. Isn’t that right?


End file.
